Today, more and more people engage in various seasonal sports without proper conditioning and training. In activities such as baseball, softball and similar sports which involve striking a ball with strength and accuracy the availability of time to train, to practice and to indulge often must compete with other activities, commitments and obligations. Children as well as their parents desire to do well, even in recreational leagues. An amateur participant or a competitive athlete desires to optimize performance.
A variety of exercise and physical therapy devices exist which can improve a particular motion or muscle group, but they lack the ability to simulate striking a ball while providing resistance to build up strength when swinging and thus condition and train a user conveniently and efficiently. By providing resistance when simulating striking a ball, strength of the strike is improved, thus enabling for a more powerful hit.
Therefore there is a need to provide a simple easy to use device for developing greater power and strength at impact when striking a ball and thus condition and train a user conveniently and efficiently.